bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LQ1998/Ace Attorney: Original Trilogy Review
So recently I completed the original Ace Attorney Trilogy. I though I'd just pen down my thoughts to share with anyone interested :P. So going in to this game I had played and AA style game before... Kind of. I played Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright (Which I will talk about at a later date). I really liked to courtrooms scenes of that game and it introduced me to the characters very well, so I wanted to play the games Phoenix came from. Let me tell you, they did not disappoint. This is indeed a spoiler free blog post Game #1 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney This was where it all started. I got used to the elements in the AA series that were different from the adapted PL vs. AA elements. The hardest parts to get used to was that they used a different voice actor and 2D animations as apposed to the 3D a met them in (though I got used to those fast). It also was more violent then what I had experienced in PL Vs. AA (there was still dark elements of murder, suicide, and stuff like that in those, but it was as right out there in that, being they wanted to bring it down to the more casual Layton level.) The murders are pretty dark, but they keep a good balance of lightheartedness to the whole story that it doesn't strike you too much, which I like. The courtroom battles are intense and adrenaline pumping, there's nothing like that satisfaction of finding contradictions in the witnesses testimony and coming out on top. Edgeworth is a very interesting character, and how his backstory is slowly reveled is great. There's originally 4 episodes in this game, but a 5th one was added in an earlier re-release. All of them have their great points, I'd have to say my personal favorite is either 4 or 5. 4 connects to the over arching plot of AA a lot more, but 5 is it's own standalone story in which everything is wrapped up and you take down some major criminals. Once I finished this game, it didn't feel like an ending, partly because I had bought all three games in the set, and partly because, it's not really an ending, this was a beginning, a great one at that. A lot of these elements will be picked up on in the next two games, which is something I love to see in stories. Game #2: Ace Attorney: Justice For All It wasn't long after I finished the first game I dove right in two this one. Though I have to say, at the beginning, I found it hard to get it to grab me like the first one, and I took it much more slowly. But my the second half of episode 2 (episode 1 being kind of an intro like always) I was again taken by the mystery, adrenaline, and charm of the game. It pulled me deeper in to the subtle overarching plot of the game that would eventually lead to it's overall climax in Trials and Tribulations. Episode 4 (the final episode in this game) may be my favorite, it introduces some interesting questions about Phoenix's role, and what it really means. With an amazing twist I can't even hint at. The game again wraps up much like the first, but with a very different feel, everything feels much more complete this time, like it could end here and you'd be OK. But more was coming, and I was glad it didn't. Game #3: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations This one pulls you right away in episode 1, where you play in a flashback trial with some very interesting points. Being again though, an intro type shorter episode, you quickly move on to episode 2, which I again didn't feel as drawn to until the plot thickened. The prosecutor in this game is very interesting, unlike those from the last games, though he was kind of a jerk, I couldn't help but like him. His backstory is great and the role he plays you would never guess when you first meet him. I found it interesting that this includes another opening like episode for 4 (yet another flashback) giving the game a total of 5 episodes making it originally the longest game before the fifth episodes was added to the original. It was a nice touch that really made you feel they gave you enough to satisfy in the end. And the end does satisfy, elements from all three games are wrapped up and it's full of twist and turns, as you would want in AA. Though like any ending, it leaves a bitter sweet taste. It was a great story, but yet, though I work to get the ending so fast, can't wait to figure it out, I always wish it hadn't yet ended. Perhaps that's how endings should be though, though there are more games in the series, I don't want to put the pressure on them to give me the same feel as these 3 did, that wouldn't be fair. I feel enough was put out there and wrapped up to satisfy me in the end, though I wish it could go on, I'm also happy with where this ends. It was a great game series, from beginning to end, and I look forward to see if the continuation titles can compare. I'm sure I'll enjoy them either way. I would recommend this series to any of you, it's available on smart devices as well as 3DS for around 20-30 dollars. More then worth it, you will spend hours on these games. Category:Blog posts